


call me baby

by mindthekat



Series: an exercise in growth [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Blowjobs, Character Study, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Soft Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23858416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindthekat/pseuds/mindthekat
Summary: one time Neil lets his affection slip
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: an exercise in growth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719280
Comments: 4
Kudos: 277





	call me baby

It slips out somewhere between a drag of teeth over the soft skin of Neil’s inner thigh and a soft press of wet lips to the inside of his knee.

_Baby._

He’s not entirely sure if Andrew has heard him until he goes completely still from where he’s positioned between Neil’s thighs. Seconds, minutes, maybe even hours go by. Andrew props himself up on an elbow and raises an unimpressed eyebrow. The only thing Neil can process beyond the racing of his own pulse and the rush of blood going anywhere but his brain is Andrew’s lips: red, swollen, and slick with saliva and a hint of precome.

“Andrew I-“

“Stop talking.”

Andrew punctuates whatever he’s thinking with a sharp bite to Neil’s thigh, soothing it with his tongue. It draws a pathetic whine from the man spread out above him. Normally hot and rough, Andrew’s hands are painfully gentle where his fingertips stroke up and down Neil’s calf, coaxing another whine when he pauses in the crook of his knee. Neil squirms on the mattress, his back arching. He’s still painfully hard and feels like he might actually pass out when Andrew takes him back in his mouth, flattening his tongue against the vein on the underside of his cock. He uses the leverage of Neils bent knees to pull him further down the mattress and finds the angle that allows him to take Neil’s cock all the way to the back of his throat, swallowing around the head.

“Oh..” Neil breathes, barely a whisper above the wet sound of Andrew’s lips around him. His fingers ache where they’re digging into the wood of the headboard. Their headboard. And Neil isn’t sure when the bedroom in Columbia became equal parts Neil and Andrew or when a four letter word started swelling in Neil’s chest between hard presses of Andrew’s lips and drags from the same cigarette. That feeling, that word, is blooming in Neil’s chest now with every pull of Andrew’s mouth and the way the moonlight is casting shadows on the sharp angle of his cheekbones.

“Fuck Andrew. I need..fuck.” Andrew’s hands are rough again, holding him firm to the mattress. When he pulls off, he rubs his stubble against Neil’s thigh and sucks a bruise into the juncture where his hip and thigh meet. Neil jumps at the mix of pain and pleasure and lets out a low moan when Andrew soothes the skin with a slow drag of his tongue.

“Tell me what you need _baby_.” If they hadn’t been doing this for over two years, Neil might miss the look in Andrew’s eyes, the way his pupils swallow his irises.

“Oh” Neil breathes.

“Dont look at me like that.” Andrew murmurs against Neil’s stomach, littered with memories old and new, scars and marks in the shape of Andrew’s teeth.

“Like what?”

“Dont ask stupid questions.” Neil’s eyes are soft and his lips are chapped, a combination of him biting down and Andrew’s unrelenting kisses. There’s sweat on his forehead and his hair is just an inch shy from falling into his eyes. Andrew can feel his pulse jumping from where his fingers wrap loosely around Neil’s wrist, his thumb rubbing right over his pulse point. There’s a word on his tongue, a tight feeling in his chest that has been lingering lately where it doesn’t belong. It leaves a strange taste in his mouth and makes him want to throw Neil off the roof of Fox Tower.

Tomorrow they will be back on campus, in the suite they share with Nicky and Kevin. Soon enough, their days will be filled with practice and class and their nights filled with extra drills. They will go back to kisses stolen between classes and blowjobs exchanged in the shower. It’s still new, Neil getting Andrew off. It’s happened enough times where Neil doesn’t worry about accidentally using his teeth and Andrew doesn’t go rigid afterwards, doesn’t withdraw from Neil the way he once did. Neil is still learning the map of Andrews body with his hands and tongue, still memorizing the planes of Andrew’s chest and the pulse of his thighs right before he goes over the edge. Neil is patient, never asks for more than Andrew is willing to give.

Like now, Neil has a hand pinned to the mattress and his other hand never wanders below Andrew’s shoulders. They’ve come a long way, complete with false starts. Tomorrow they will be back on campus but tonight belongs to them and Neil won’t admit that he’s terrified. Terrified of failing his team, failing Kevin, failing himself, and failing Andrew. He won’t admit that being captain feels like a death sentence. Won’t admit that he feels the itch in his bones to run. Andrew’s weight above him, his warmth, is the only thing grounding him. He feels lips on his neck, feels the scrape of Andrew’s teeth.

“Stop thinking.” Andrew mumbles against his skin. He bites down for good measure, sucking a mark into the line of Neil’s neck, just high enough to peek out above the collar of Neil’s shirt. When he draws back to check his work, Neil catches the side of his jaw and pulls his bottom lip between his own.

“Make me.” He says between breaths. And just like that, the night is set off again, his thoughts left for the morning.


End file.
